


Sensation

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds Clark sleeping in his study and wonders what he's been dreaming about. Present for Thamiris' birthday. Thanks to Chrissy for beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

Lex walks into the study to find Clark sitting up with his head resting against the back of the sofa. His eyes are closed and he is seemingly lost in some dream. He opens his mouth to speak, and then thinks better of it. 

Instead, he stops a few steps inside the doorway and waits to see if Clark will notice his presence. It gives him the chance to observe his mysterious friend quietly. 

Clark shifts and swallows and Lex watches his Adam's apple rise and fall along his muscled neck. Lex lets his eyes trace Clark's entire form and notices a bulge forming under his loosely draped shirt. Lex's mouth goes instantly dry and he wonders who Clark might be thinking, or dreaming, about. 

He takes a chance and steps closer, hoping to catch fevered whisperings from those perfectly-shaped, blush-colored lips. The floor beneath his feet creaks and he inwardly curses it. He glances at Clark, who shifts again and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles, almost seductively, before realizing where he is. He sits up abruptly, notices Lex and blushes furiously. 

"Lex. Hey." He adjusts his shirt, seemingly very conscious of his aroused state. "I, um, didn't mean to fall asleep." 

Lex smiles at him. "My meeting in Metropolis went later than I expected. I wanted to be home an hour ago. I apologize for making you wait." 

"That's okay. I got a good nap out of it anyway." He gives Lex one of those smiles that always makes his heart do somersaults. He practically radiates joy with those smiles. "Um, did you still want to hang out? You're probably tired. I could just go home and we could do this another night." 

Lex walks closer to the couch as Clark rambles. He stops directly in front of Clark, very nearly straddling one of his legs. "What were you dreaming about, Clark?" he asks quietly, and notices Clark's demeanor change before his eyes. 

"Lex?" 

"When I came in, you were dreaming. I'm curious who you were dreaming about." 

"I, uh, I don't remember," Clark lies, shifting his eyes. He leans forward as if to get up, but Lex gives him no ground. Instead, he bends down, putting one of his hands on the couch for balance. 

"I think you do, Clark," Lex says, holding Clark's eyes with his own. "I'm guessing it was a rather pleasant dream," he says and lets his eyes move purposefully to Clark's crotch and then back up to his face. 

"Lex!" 

"Oh come on, Clark. You can tell me. We're best friends, right?" Lex moves to sit on the couch next to Clark. "We've all had arousing dreams. I'm just curious about yours." 

Clark blushes again and looks down. "You'll think it's silly." 

"I won't. I promise you." 

"Iwasgettingmyhairwashed," he says in a rush. 

Lex smiles. "Having someone else wash your hair can be very arousing, Clark," he says matter-of-factly and then runs a hand over his scalp. "Of course, I haven't had that done in quite some time. Although, I have had a few very nice scalp massages." 

Clark chuckles and Lex notices his whole body relax. 

"Was it a dream or a fantasy, Clark?" Lex asks, his voice dropping to a deadly serious tone. 

Clark clears his throat. "It started out as a fantasy. While I was waiting for you, I started to get drowsy. I figured I'd just lie back and rest for a few minutes. I imagined my head was on one of those sinks they have in hair salons and...someone had their hands on me, scrubbing and massaging. Then I fell asleep and I was dreaming about it." 

"Why don't you lie back and tell me more about it?" Lex asks in his most seductive voice. Clark merely nods and lays his head back in the same position Lex had found him. "Now, close your eyes and tell me exactly what happened.'' 

"I could feel the water rushing over my head and it was just the right pressure and the right temperature - not too hot and not too cold. And I felt a hand working the water in, gently pulling my hair back and smoothing it down. Then the water stopped and I could hear the sound of shampoo being pumped from the bottle and the hands were back in my hair. 

"First, I felt the fingertips moving over me and working the shampoo into suds. And then I felt fingernails scraping the skin of my scalp. That's when the tingles started and I couldn't help groaning a little." 

Lex watches Clark swallow again, thinking it is perhaps the sexiest thing he's seen in a very long time. "Keep going, Clark. I want to hear everything." 

Clark takes a deep breath, as if getting up the courage to continue. "That's when I realized that I was naked in that chair. I felt so exposed. One soapy hand moved off my head and down my chest, leaving a trail of bubbles and tickling my skin. I was feeling these intense tingles and then the hand closed around my...my..." 

"Cock?" Lex provides helpfully. His voice is tight and strained. He notices Clark's renewed erection causing his pants and shirt to tent. 

Clark lets out a long breath and said, "Yeah." His whole body shudders and his cock jerks. 

"Clark?" 

"What?" 

"I'm going to move, but I don't want you to be startled. Just stay where you are with your eyes closed, okay?" 

"Okay," he says, his voice a little shaky. 

Lex moves back into a crouching position in front of Clark and puts his hands slowly on Clark's knees. "Now, I want you to keep telling me about your dream." 

Clark swallows again and Lex can feel him shaking. The sight turns him on more than he wants to admit, even to himself. 

"Oh, uh." 

"The hand is wrapped around your cock, Clark. Then what happens?" 

"It starts stroking me. It's wet from the water and soap so it slips up and down pretty easily. I don't have to do anything; just take the pleasure, which I do. I let my arms just rest on the arms of the chair and the hand jerks me off. Every few strokes, I thrust up into it and sometimes I swear because it feels so good. I feel so close to coming." 

Lex's hands start moving slowly up Clark's thighs, massaging and kneading the muscles. Clark gasps and stiffens for a moment, but doesn't push him off. Lex continues. "Go on." 

"My eyes are closed, so I can't see anything, but I sense the person moving away from the sink and kneeling in front of me. Then I feel a mouth on one of my nipples and I moan out loud. The mouth is open and wet and sucking me. I feel like I'm about to come and then I can't stay passive anymore. I need to touch," he says. 

"Who, Clark? Who is it?" He emphasizes his need for an answer by squeezing Clark's thighs harder and sliding closer to his cock. 

"Oh God, Lex!" he shouts and raises his hips sharply. The strength of his thrust nearly throws Lex off. "It's you. I open my eyes and it's you. I see the top of your head while you're still sucking my nipples and your hand is still pulling on my cock. When I see that it's you, my balls tighten and I start coming. All over me and all over you." 

"Yes!" Lex practically hisses. "I want you to come for me, Clark." He presses his thumbs against Clark's balls, which makes him cry out and shudder in release. Lex sees the stain spreading on Clark's jeans and he's breathing just as hard as Clark, even though he's still fully hard. He gently massages Clark's legs, calming him through the aftershocks. 

Clark opens his eyes moments later, looking utterly stunned and sated. It's a good look for him, Lex thinks. 

"Lex," he says, sounding awed. 

"I know, Clark. I know." 

"I had no...I mean, I didn't know that you..." He can't seem to find the words. 

"Clark, I want to kiss you. Is that okay?" 

"God, yes!" He practically hauls Lex up onto his lap and their mouths grind together hungrily. Clark keeps mumbling exclamations between kisses. He lets his tongue explore Lex's mouth and sighs every few seconds. Lex is starting to squirm, his erection painful. Clark must realize what's happening because he stops and looks at Lex with wide-open, shocked eyes. "Oh, Lex! You didn't...Oh God, I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay, Clark. Maybe we could go finish this somewhere more comfortable, like my bedroom. If that's okay with you," Lex says, feeling uncertain for the first time since this encounter began. 

Clark nearly rolls them both onto the floor in his enthusiasm to get off the couch and up to the bedroom. They walk through the house holding hands. Clark keeps stealing glances at Lex and blushes furiously every time their eyes meet. Halfway up the stairs, Clark impulsively kisses Lex and the intensity of it nearly drives Lex to his knees. 

They finally make it to the bedroom and Lex tells Clark to leave his wet clothes out in the hallway so the servants will clean them up. Clark protests, claiming he'd be too embarrassed. Lex reminds him that he'll probably be more embarrassed if the Kents see his wet clothes. Clark agrees and drops his clothes where Lex tells him to. He shyly makes his way back to the bed and curls himself around Lex, kissing him again and again. 

"Clark, remind me later to call my contractor." 

Clark looks puzzled. "Why?" 

"I need to get one of those salon sinks installed in my bathroom," Lex says, grinning mischievously. 

Clark laughs and Lex thinks it's the most wonderful sound he's ever heard. 


End file.
